With Pressure Comes Diamonds (An Outsiders Fanfiction)
by BetweenDustyPages
Summary: Ponyboy Davids was an abused kid, whose parents completely ignored. Unless they needed something to take their anger out on. Ponyboy, tired of being treated like shit runs away, and lives on the street; traveling from town to town. What will happen when a certain family meets him, and shows him love (which is something hes never felt before)?
1. Prologue

After long, long hours of pain, Mrs. Sarah Davids Finally gave birth to her first, and only son, Ponyboy. After she pushed him out, all the doctors and nurse, checked him to make sure everything was alright; Which, surprisingly, it was, considering that she smoked and drank most, if not all, through her pregnancy.

Though, after the nurses and doctors checked him over, she always seemed to have a reason to not hold her baby; Those reason ranged from Being too hungry, or being to sore to. Even when they asked her what she wanted to name the kid, she didn't seem to care, and passed it off to her husband (who was to high or drunk to come up with a reasonable name).

After the nurses finally got the drunk man into the room, they asked him what he wanted to name their son.

"Ponyboy" He said, after a few minutes. "I wanna name him Ponyboy."

Even though the nurses knew, he was high/drunk and knew for sure that he wasn't thinking straight, they still filled out the birth certificate, and handed it to the man.

Soon after the doctors gave him the certificate, he crashed and fell asleep next to his wife on the bed. And, even though their baby was crying, neither of them woke up to care for it...

13 years later, nothing much has changed. His parents often forgot that he was there, unless one of them was angry and needed something to punch, but more often then not, they rarely acknowledged his existence. They were to busy getting high, and/or drunk, to take care of some brat. Which means, he is often locked in his room, with a meal a day.

But today was different, Ponyboy's parents unlocked his bedroom door and let him out. And not only that they gave him clean clothes, and let him eat as much as he wanted. But when he was finishing his second plate of food, He and his parents hear a knock at the door. As his mom left to open it, his dad got close to his ear and whispered:

"You better behave and let him do whatever he wants. He's giving us good money, and if you mess this up, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

When his dad was done, his mom and the mystery man walked into the kitchen and grabbed ponyboy and dragged him to the unused room upstairs. When they got up there they threw him in the empty room with the man, and locked the door.

after a horrible horrible hour of pain and suffering, it was finally over, and ponyboy was back in his room, bawling his eyes out. When his crying got to loud his parents would come to the door and bang on it telling him to shut the fuck up.

"I can't stay here anymore" Ponyboy whispered to himself. After slowly getting up, he grabbed a bag he had, and packed a set of clothes and some money he stole from his parents.

After he packed, he went and sat on the floor again, and waited for the chance to sneak out of this hell...

**And that's a wrap on the Prologue of "**_**with pressure comes Diamonds**_**"! I hope you all are enjoying it so far, don't forget to comment ideas, and with that I'll see you whenever I post Next! Goodbye!**

**UPDATES EVERY WEDNESDAY (AT THE MOST)!**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Town

A year has passed since that awful day, that made Ponyboy leave his home; and since then he has become an expert of living on the street. From pick-pocketing to finding shelter, finding something to eat he has done it all; But living on the street has its coincidences, he has seen things that would make any kid his age scared and wanna go home; From muggings, to people getting murdered, he has seen it all; Its sad, but true.

But, right now ponyboy can't focus on all the bad things that caused him to be what he is, since he is getting on a bus to go to another city. In his year on the street, he has visited almost every city in Oklahoma. He wasn't able to pay for every ticket; but the most he could, from his skill of pick pocketing.

"Hello, sir what would you like?" The nice ticket attendant asked, looking down at him questionably; after studying the map for a minute he said

"One ticket for Tulsa"

"Coming right up" she said. After he paid, she handed him the ticket." You'll be on bus number 12, which leaves in 5 minutes.

After saying thank you, Ponyboy quickly rushed to the bus and sat down...

After about an hour or 2, Ponyboy finally arrived in the town of Tulsa. As he hurried off the bus, his stomach started growling, telling him that it was time to eat. Luckily for him, there's a gas station across the street; but since he spent the rest of his money on a ticket here, he's gonna have to steal. As much as he hated it, he has to eat.

When he walked in his eyes immediately when to the very handsome guy at the counter. He is, what you would describe as, Movie Star handsome. He had this dark-gold hair, and dark brown eyes.

When he looks at me, I quickly try to avoid his gaze, but there was something about him that makes you wanna keep looking at him.

"Welcome to the Dx, let me know if you need anything," he said, a smile on his lips.

"Will do" Ponyboy said, making his way around the store. A couple of minutes later, I walk up to the counter again and ask if they have a bathroom.

After the cashier give him directions to the bathroom, he quickly does his business, and since it's been awhile since he last cleaned up; he turned on the sink and started cleaning himself.

When he was done washing up, he looked at himself in the mirror and makes sure he looks semi decent. After making sure everything about me looks fine, I make my way out of the bathroom.

While Ponyboy was on his way to the snack aisle, he notices that there is a different cashier; the one that's there now has dark hair, brushed into complicated swirls, and dark eyes. From the look he was giving Ponyboy, it was as if he knew he was trying to steal.

But as Ponyboy arrived at the aisle, the clerk stupidly looked away. Ponyboy, knowing this was the best time to do it, grabbed a bag of chips and bolted for the door. Luckily for him, the clerk only noticed when he was just outside the door.

"Hey! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He screamed, trying to get the kid to come back. But by the time he got to the door, Ponyboy was already gone.

"Damn kids"

"Hey Steve thanks for watching the cash register for me!" The handsome one said, putting money into the machine.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Paying for the chips"

"Why?"

"Look, some people are worse off then is greasers, and if we don't look out for them then who will?"

"Fine" Steve said, crossing his arms "I'll cover for him once, but if he ever does it again, I'm calling the police."

"Deal" the handsome one said, "besides, what's the chance we'll ever see him again?"


	3. Chapter 2: A Trip to the laundromat

After Ponyboy ran as far as he can, he plopped down under a shady tree. After eating his bag of chips, and reading some of the book he stole from the last town, he decided that he needed to find a laundromat.

After walking through town, and getting dirty stares from the richer people, he finally found a laundromat. He walks in and starts taking the clothes he has in his backpacks off. After he stuffs his set of clothes. After he stuffed everything in, he tried starting the washer, but it wouldn't start. After Trying and Trying again it still wouldn't start.

"Oh, honey that washing is broken." A sweet, lady said behind him. Turning around, he was met with a rusty haired lady, with sweet grey eyes.

"uh, thanks..." Ponyboy said, kinda mad at himself that he sounded like a jerk. However, the sweet lady didn't mind.

"No problem, sweetie. This one right here works!" She said, pointing towards the one next to her. After ponyboy moves all of his clothes to the new washer, the lady hands him some quarters.

"Thanks ma'am" Ponyboy said shyly, not used to people being nice to him. Usually, people only talk to him, when he wants something.

"Like I said before, It's really no problem; So, what are you doing here Helping your mother?

"Um Yeah..." Ponyboy said, hesitantly, "...She's working overtime today, and I thought she would like the help..."

"Well, That's awfully kind of you. You know, I have a son at home, and I wish he helped out a lot more " She said with a fake pout.

"You know, I think you diverse a special treat!" She says, as she reaches into her purse and gives him 20 dollars.

"Thanks ma'am, but I can't take that! Its too much" Ponyboy said, caught off guard by the lady's generosity.

"Just take it, please" She said, giving him a loving motherly look. After the lady gave him that look, he sighed and took the 20 dollars.

As she was walking out, with all of her clothes, Ponyboy quickly Yelled a 'thank you' at her.

maybe_ these last 4 years on the street won't be as bad as I thought, especially if more people are like her' _he though, while staring at the 20 bucks.

Marie Matthews is a smart woman; She knows Teenage boys, hell she was raising one. She knows that they wouldn't voluntarily do laundry for their mothers. Hell, the Curtis brothers, as lovely as they are, even argues about doing laundry.

So, when she saw this random kid doing laundry, she hoped he was just being a nice, sweet boy. But, when she saw he was washing a single set of clothes, that hope when down the drain. So doing the only thing she could, she gave him 20 bucks in a way he can't refuse.

sure she could have used that money, but seeing that child alone, doing his own laundry, made her heart ache. She couldn't imagine living on the street at the age of 13-14. Who knows what this kid has been through.

"Hey Mom, I put Susie to bed, So I'm going out." Her son, Two-Bit said, wearing his signature smile.

"Ok. Keith promise me something?"

"Yeah?" Keith asked, now slightly worried.

"Promise me that you will never disappear on me, please" Marie said, her thoughts on that poor boy in the laundry mat."You dig?"

Two-Bit slightly confused, agreed "Yeah mom, I dig"

"Good" Marie said, relieved "Now, make sure you don't get arrested tonight!"

"Haha, I can't promise you that!" Keith replied, his smile back on his face. "Bye mom, love you" he said, walking out the door.

After rolling his eyes at his joke, she tells him 'bye' and shuts the door.

'_god, i love my kids_' She thought, a smile coming onto her face.

**Yay, Another Chapter! Honestly I love writing this fan fiction; and this is one of the first that I've enjoyed writing! Like, I'm constantly getting ideas for this book! More chapter should be coming out soon; now that I have a good place to sit and write! Don't Forget to Review/comment, and if you have any ideas for this book leave them too! See you soon! -C.L**


	4. Chapter 3: A Place to Sleep

**~Warning: Mentions of Sex and Violence~**

* * *

After what felt like hours, Ponyboy's clothes were finally dry; and after packing his clothes up, he wandered around trying to find a nice place to sleep, and maybe some place to eat.

sure he's using a nice women's generosity to benefit himself, but he honestly felt that this was replaying her.

After after visiting The Dingo; whose service was really slow, it was just him and some random rusty haired kid, that kept flirting with his waitress; He walked around, looking for something to do. While walking, around Ponyboy found something that made his heart flip with joy, a Movie theater. Ponyboy, being the movie lover he is, bought a ticket for a movie. He loves getting lost in movies, and forgetting about his sad life.

About 2 hours later, Ponyboy stepped into the now dimming day light, and started making his way around, trying to find him a nice place to stay. After asking around, he found out that a place named "Bucks" was around, and was cheap.

Bucks was apparently, a mans home that has a bar built in.

As Ponyboy, snuck into the bar, the smell of alcohol,cigarette smoke, and what ponyboy assumed was sex hit his nose. And there are large groups of men, covered in blood and/or vomit, gambling away their life savings. But, as ponyboy was sneaking towards the stairs, a fight between two men broke out. Ponyboy, and everyone else, stopped what they were doing and watched the fight. 3 minutes later, the guy with brown hair was on the ground knocked out.

When everyone started going back to what they were doing, Ponyboy quickly rushed upstairs. When he reached upstairs, he started knocking, and making sure no one was sleeping or having sex in them.

After hearing noises in the other rooms,and finding people sleeping in others, he finally found a room that didn't have noises coming from it. After knocking, and not hearing a response he opened the door.

Inside, the walls were yellowed, from what Pony guessed was from excessive smoking, and on the floor were piles of dirty clothes, and empty beer bottles; and the bed was unmade.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room!" Came a voice from behind him, causing him to jump. Turning around he was met with the scariest looking guy ever. He had high cheekbones and, light blonde, almost white hair, and scary light blue eyes that looked like they were on fire. Now ponyboy saw a lot of things when he was on the road, but he has never seen someone so full of hatred.

After coming to his senses, he quickly ran as far away as his legs would take him. As he was running he heard the guy yelling: "_If I ever see you near my room again, I will fucking kill you"_

When he reached the end of the hallway, Ponyboy made sure that guy wasn't following him. After sighing in release, Ponyboy just open the door that was right next to him.

Luckily, whatever is watching out for him, made sure no one was having sex or sleeping in the room. After locking the door, Ponyboy took off his backpack and laid down in and fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

**Yay, Another Chapter, and look Ponyboy meet another member of the gang! Maybe it's time that he meets the whole gang...**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! -C.L**


	5. Chapter 4: Wait A Gang?

~~**Warning Violence~~**

* * *

When ponyboy woke up, he quickly gathered his stuff, and hurried out of the bar; which was easy since everyone there was busy nursing a hangover or asleep.

After getting another meal from the dingo, Ponyboy decided that he wanted to look around this town. Walking around, Ponyboy notices that the leaves are starting to change colors. And looking at the ground he noticed that the ground was covered with a nice layer of fallen leaves; and the smell of freshly bloomed flowers, traveled through the air.

Ponyboy not noticing, he walked into a richer part of town.

"Hey Greaser," A gruff voice said, snapping Ponyboy from his thoughts

"What are you doing in our part town?"

"You know Randy, I think we need to take this trash out" Said another man, taking out a switchblade, as the others quickly circled around him. getting into a fighting stance, Ponyboy was getting ready to stand his ground; but just as he was about to trow a punch, on of the guys came up behind him, and held his arms behind his back. As soon as they knew ponyboy couldn't fight back, they went to work on him...

5 minutes later, but for pony it felt like hours, he was laying on the ground, he was covered in cuts and bruises, and had some of him hair missing.

"If we ever see you near here again greaser, we will end you" one of them said as the other laughed, walking away.

Ponyboy, laying on the sidewalk where they left him, tried to get up; but every time he lifted his head, he felt dizzy.

Eventually though, a nice young man, who looked awfully familiar, walked up to him and asked if he needed any help. After the young man didn't get a response, he quickly lifted Ponyboy up, and hurried him towards his friends house

* * *

Two Bit Matthews was a known alcoholic; so him walking into a store to shoplift some beer wasn't the weird; but him running into the Curtis house with a random kid was.

"SODA! DARRY!" Two Bit called, causing the young man

"Yeah" Soda asked, still half asleep.

"We have an emergency!"

"Two Bit, the store not having your favorite beer isn't an emergency" Soda said, rolling back over.

"NO! Its not me! Its him" Two Bit said, pulling Soda off the couch and pointing towards the boy, laying on the floor.

"Oh God! What happened!?" Soda said, getting up, and rushing towards the boy.

"I don't know! But, I think it was those damn socs!"

"Ok, well that doesn't matter! Go get me the emergency kit from the bathroom!" Soda said, making two bit run to the bathroom. When he got back Soda got to work fixing up the boy as best as he could.

"There" Soda said, looking down at him work. "it's not much, but at least he isn't bleeding anymore; go put him down in my bed, and if the others come, make sure they stay quiet, the kid looks exhausted.."

After Soda walks out of the room to wash up, Two Bit picks Ponyboy up and carries him to Soda's room. When Two Bit walks back into the living room, Dally, Johnny and Steve walks in.

"Hey guys" Two Bit says, plopping down on the couch, and grabbing the remote. "Try to be quiet a kid is sleeping in Soda's room"

"Why is there a kid in soda's room?" Dally asks, putting out his cigarette, "I didn't know this place was a B & B"

"Well, smart ass" Two Bit said, making Dally snarl, "It looks like he was hurt by the socs or something, so I brought him here."

"Damn socs"

"Anyway, anyone wanna watch Mickey with me?" Two-bit asked, causing Dally, and Steve to roll their eyes.

* * *

Ponyboy woke up to his head in tons of pain; after lifting his head off the pillow, he felt dizzy, and like he was gonna puke, so he put his head back down.

_'what happened?' _Ponyboy thought, trying to remember what put him in this situation; Suddenly, the memories of what happened to him. He shuddered thinking of the pocket knife they pulled out.

turning over onto his side, in a speed that would make a snail look fast, he got a better look around the room. The room was littered with dirty clothes, and the dresser looked stuffed full of clothes; and the walls seemed to have polaroids of that movie star from the DX and some lady, and some that seems to be his friends.

"oh your awake" A voice said, snapping Ponyboy from his thoughts. "Does anything hurt?" The movie star asked, worry clear in his voice.

Ponyboy, even though he knows it's rude, stays quiet.

"you don't speak much do you?" he asked

Ponyboy shook his head no.

"Well that's OK; you'll still fit in fine with our gang"

'_gang!"_ Ponyboy thought, scared; While on the street he has met, and made enemies with a lot of gangs; and he sure as hell didn't want to become involved with another one. Slowly, trying not to upset his head, he gets up, and tries to get as far as he can from the gang member.

"Hey, Hey it's ok" The gang member tried to soothe him, but failing. "Its OK.. I won't hurt you."

Ponyboy, being backed into a wall, saw that an open window was by him, and quickly jumped out of it.

"Oh my god, GUYS HELP" Soda screamed, as the young boy jumped out. As the others came in, he heard dally scream "kid what the FUCK do you think your doing!"

Looking out the window, and seeing Dallas chase after this boy, would have been funny; Twobit was actually chuckling to himself- but the others were racing out to the front to help try and catch the kid.

* * *

No matter how far, or fast Ponyboy ran; the guy who was out front smoking wouldn't stop chasing him. But he knew he couldn't keep running for much longer, sure he loves running, and often dreamed of being on a track team, but his head was pounding and he felt like he was gonna die.

Finally giving in to the pain, he collapsed under a tree that so conveniently was there (😉) and luckily for Ponyboy, Dallas thought he was still on the move. After making sure that no one else was coming, he laid down under the tree, and tried to sleep off the headache.

* * *

**Yay, Another Chapter! This is the longest chapter, I've wrote (so far!), and I plan on making all the future chapter longer too!**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

**-C.L.**


	6. Chapter 5: Lonely

Dallas Winston isn't the type to feel sorry for people, hell he even has problems feeling sorry for people in the gang sometimes, but when he saw the hurt and fear in the kids eyes, he instantly felt sorry for him. Sure, he might've threatened to hurt him the first time they met, but he was drunk; and he does stupid things when he's drunk.

So, despite himself, he ran after the kid- not to scare him, mind you, but to actually help. He didn't want another kid to end up cold and tainted by the world like him. And yeah, living on the street in Tulsa isn't as bad as living in New York, but there are still awful people that live here, and could do horrible things to him.

After chasing the kids for what felt like hours, Dallas realized that the kid seemily slipped out of his sight and hid. After a string of cussing, Dallas started making his way back to the curtis house. But, the whole walk there, he couldn't get that stupid kid out of his head. Thoughts such as:

_'What did Soda say that caused him to freak out like that?' _and

'_where does he live? Does he have a home?'_

Clouded Dallas' mind. Once he finally reached the Curtis' house, he saw that all the lights were on, meaning everyone was still there, waiting to see if he had the kid.

Walking through the front door, Soda was the first one to meet him. Noticing the kid wasn't with him, he started asking Dally questions;

"Did you find the kid?" Soda asked, hoping that Dally at least _knows _where the kid is.

"No, That little brat runs pretty fast; I couldn't catch up with him." Dallas replies, taking out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Did you at least know where he went?" Soda asked, worry clear in his voice.

"If I knew where he went, he would be here." Dallas replied, after lighting the cigarette and putting the pack, and lighter, back in his pocket.

"...so you lost him..."

"..yeah..."

"Hey, Soda?" Two-Bit called out to his buddy, breaking the silence that filled the living room.

"Yeah?"

"What did you say to the kid that made him run out?"

"Yeah, I also would like to know" Dallas agreed, after taking a drag of his cigarette.

"..me too" Johnny quietly agreed.

"Well, I asked him if he wanted to meet the gang."

"That's it?" Two-bit asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, maybe he just has a problem with meeting new people" Johnny Spoke up from the couch.

"Or maybe he has had bad encounters with gangs before." Dallas said, finishing his smoke. He flipped the but into the trashcan that was kept by the door for that very reason.

Continuing to talk, they all agreed to keep an eye out for him, next time they go out into town.

—

The next morning, after Ponyboy woke and crawled out from under the tree, he pulled out a sweatshirt he kept in his backpack. After words, he pulled out a bottle of pain meds, and then started on his way.

Walking a few blocks, a library came into view. Excited at the chance to find a new book, he raced (well as fast as he could while he was hurt) to the doors of the library. Luckily for Pony, the library seemingly just opened, so he made his way inside.

Walking in, he was met with warm air, which was a relief since, even with his sweater, he was still freezing. Walking farther in, he was met with a librarian that seemed a little too happy to be there.

The librarian working there had black hair, that was slowly starting to turn grey, that was in a sloppy bun on the top of her hair. And what looked like a permanent smile sketched on his face.

"Hello sir, Welcome to the library. If you need any help finding books, don't hesitate to ask!" She said, way too cheerful.

Nodding at the librarian, Ponyboy headed towards the rows and rows of books. Looking at all the books, he spotted one of his favorite books, _Gone with the wind_. Picking it up, he walked to one of the many tables the library had out.

Sure, he read the book tons of times, after stealing it from a small bookstore. (then lost it, after almost getting killed a couple of months back), but he loved the book. And usually, when he read it, he felt safe and at home.

Hours later, Ponyboy's stomach growled signaling that he should get some food. With a sigh, Ponyboy gets up, grabs his bag, and puts the book back on the shelf.

'_I hope no one checks it out...' _Ponyboy thought, hoping he was able to come back and read the book some more before he leaves town.

Making his way towards the Dingo, he searches his pockets and realizes that he only has enough for one more meal; which means next time he's hungry, he's either gonna have to shoplift or find something from a trash can.

. '_I Better make this meal count..'_

After sitting down and ordering his food, he looks around and notices that he's the only one here alone. In one of the tables in the back, there is a group of 4 boys, all messing around and telling jokes. Hearing the guys laughing together made something in his body ache; Before now, Ponyboy never realized how bad he wanted a group of friends; ones that would make inside jokes with him or make him feel better when he was sad. I sighed, realizing I could never have that.

Noticing the guys stopped talking and were looking at him; Ponyboy realize he spaced out and was just staring at them. Looking away, he blushed, and Luckily for Ponyboy, his food came out and he put his attention towards eating that instead.

Finishing his meal, Ponyboy's body still aches for friends, but ponyboy trying to remind himself that he's better off alone, he gets up and starts leaving the restaurant.

While walking towards the tree he slept on last night, It seemed that the universe wanted to play a cruel joke on him and have him see everyone out with their friends. This caused the ache to get worse and worse, and when he finally arrived at the tree; His loneliness was at an all time high.

Falling asleep, He told himself that once he's 18, he will have tons and tons of friends. That caused the ache to dull a little bit.

—

**Hey guys, sorry that this chapter is late (haha like really late). After next month (April), School should become a lot less stressful! See you guys soon! (Hopefully next Wednesday!)**

**-Callum 3**


End file.
